In Estrus
by Predisposition
Summary: After Shapeshifting practice goes awry, Kaena finds herself in need of some...assistance. // ZevranxSurana, slight AlistairxSurana. Lemon. Oneshot.


**In Estrus**

Kaena's eyes lifted drowsily. The sounds of night entered pointed ears; crickets filling the air with songs played on extended limbs, the occasional call of an owl, and the crackling of the fire outside her closed tent flap. She could even hear the distinct clanking of Sten's armour as he patrolled the camp on his watch_. It's still early in the eve, then._ She mentally noted.

Now that she had awakened she knew that she wouldn't easily find sleep again. She sat up from her bedroll and stretched her arms above her head, long ebony hair falling over her shoulders in wavy sheets. She pulled her robes on swiftly and exited her tent.

It was nearly winter. Chilly winds hit her immediately, and she stopped to wrap her arms around herself. Everything in camp was as she expected, except for Zevran…one of their _recruits_ she didn't quite trust, even still.

She had heard nothing of his presence from inside her tent. Everyone else she could usually hear, and thus discern what they were doing.

Alas, he was an enigma. Never could she hear him.

The rogue was examining the cool, polished steel of one of his blades. But his piercing golden eyes drifted upwards to meet her deep blue ones, as if he'd felt her gaze on him. He licked his lips and smirked.

She shuddered, and not because of the cold. She loathed that look, the one he had exclusively for her. It was almost…_predatory_. The corners of her mouth curled in disgust and she turned to walk out of camp. She could hear him chuckling behind her, but ignored it. She needed to be alone. In her own world. There was much to think about…and to not think about.

Alistair for example, was something to think about. She had fallen for him, she was sure. And he, too, had feelings for her. His coy jokes and sincere gifts were only making her fall harder... However, the Landsmeet quickly approached, and she had every intention of making him King.

He, however, was not so inclined to the idea.

Therefore, things had not gone so smooth lately. But still, she deeply cared for him. Thinking it may have reunited them, in a sense, she had offered herself to him one night in camp.

He had turned her down. Saying he wasn't ready, that love and sex were one entity. …While she agreed that one should care about someone before sleeping with them, she also believed that the two were separable. They hadn't really spoken since. She knew he was a virgin, and well…as was she. Still, that boyish charm and sincerity of his had more than once left her dreaming. Of dragging him into her tent and having her way with him, of course.

Her cheeks flushed at the thought. Realizing she'd been walking a good while, she sat down with her back to a tree, and decided to simply forget for awhile.

She extended her magic outward into the forest, seeking out any signs of life. There were many, of course: Rat. Cricket. Spider. Ant. Owl. Cat. _Aha! _She grinned with glee as she concentrated.

The cat's stunning golden eyes glared at her through the trees, and slowly it sauntered towards her. _Golden eyes. How perfect. _She inwardly sneered, but called the beast to her anyways. Its fur was a myriad of browns; however it had splotches of grey and white where it was preparing for winter. It stopped in front of her and sat, entranced by her magic call. She raised a hand and touched the cat's head, admiring the softness of its fur. It growled warningly at her, but did not move away.

She flattened her hand on the feline's head, and closed her eyes. The cat did the same, and she felt herself falling backwards out of her own body.

_She opened her eyes, and saw the darkness of the forest more clearly. Her new, golden orbs scanned the area, and looked upwards at her elven form, which appeared to be leaning against the tree caught within a deep slumber. She grinned inwardly, and tested the cat's vocals. Rather than the soft mewl she was expecting though, she released a truly pathetic, whiny rasp. What in Ferelden?...She tried again, to the same affect. As she began testing the cats' movement, she was nearly overwhelmed by a horrible itching sensation, which turned into a slow burn that enveloped her entire body. She whined her horrid screech and was forced onto the forest floor where she writhed and twitched about, heat flooding between her legs. She frantically tried to get up, but couldn't. Rubbing herself against the ground seemed to be the only thing that her mind would grasp, and it offered some relief to this burning ache… but not much. Ugh, this was ridiculous! So much for trying to escape reality._

She gasped, leaving behind her link with the beast. The cat writhed on the ground for another moment before hissing angrily at Kaena and stumbling off into the woods. Kaena's chest heaved. "Well, that wasn't exactly a very good first try as a cat, was it…I think I'd rather not shift into that…" she murmured.

She stood, slightly dizzy, and began walking back to camp. On the way however, she felt herself feeling rather…hot and itchy…her breathing picked up, and she had to stop to feel her pulse. It was erratic, as if she'd just run a mile. She was going crazy. Had she severed the link wrong? Was she getting that cats horrid disease?! Oh Maker, Oh Maker. What was going on?

Then, she felt it. That unbearable heat rushing to her groin…the same as when she… thought of… Alistair…oh Maker.

She broke into a dead sprint to camp, noticing the way her thighs rubbed together was agonizingly delicious. Wait, _what?!_ She tried to prevent them from touching as she ran, her chest heaving and eyes glazed over with lust.

Leliana eyed her as she ran through camp, straight to Alistair's tent. She poked the fire and grinned, her head turning to Zevran, who hadn't moved from his earlier position. He did not smirk.

She stood over Alistair's sleeping form, and half thought to simply tie him down and rape him. _Wait, what!? Are you insane?_ She mentally berated herself. Shakily, she lowered herself down and straddled him, placing an equally shaky kiss on his brow to wake him.

Wake he did, and his eyes widened quickly as he took in their positions. He jerked up in shock, which caused her groan lowly. "K-Kaena? What are you…uh.." he stammered, and she wondered that if in this moment, her eyes were like Zevran's. _Like a wolf cornering its prey. _

"I need you to take me, Alistair." she growled, scared by her voice so laced with lust. "Something has happened in my shapechanging and I…ah!" she cried out when he moved his body, but alas, he had only sat up. She was now sitting in his lap, her hands roaming over his bare chest, nails raking down his sides. She tried to push him back down to his bedroll, but he would not budge. "Kaena…" he said, his breath hoarse. Her lips laid rough, trembling kisses all along his neck and jaw, her fingers tangled harshly into his hair. "Kaena!" he said sternly, pushing her back so that he could look into her eyes. He surely could not have liked what he saw, however, for her ocean blue orbs darted back and forth like a crazed animal. He almost looked disgusted.

"I need you to leave, Kaena. We've already discussed why I won't…make love to you. Yet."

Her eyes widened. She didn't know how long she could take this heat, it was killing her. It must be. Slowly but surely eating her alive.

"Alistair, please…" she whined, clawing at his chest pathetically. Her hips ground against his through his bedroll…surely he felt this raging fire too? "I'm burning for you." She looked pleadingly into his eyes, and for a brief moment, she thought he might say yes.

That would have been far too easy, though.

"Please get out of my tent, Kaena... I'm sorry."

Her heart sank and she felt extremely scared and ashamed. Rising to her feet, she nearly tripped on her way out. She fell to the ground by the fire, her breath rapid. How long could your heart keep beating at such a pace before you died? Her eyes darted around camp. Leliana had gone to bed, leaving only Zevran by the fire. _His watch._

Her heart pounded against her chest as she met his eyes through the cackling flames.

"And what would our fair Leader be doing in the Chantry boy's tent so late in the evening, I wonder?" came that _delicious _accented speech. When _did_ his accent become that alluring?...

She stood and walked towards him. He eyed her with an arched brow, amusement evident in his eyes. She certainly did not look the same as when she left. She looked…ravishing.

Her eyes were glazed over with lust, her breath came in shallow gasps. The way she bit her lip and turned her gaze away from him, and the pink hue of her cheeks that he could see so well in the firelight.

"Zevran…" she murmured, her face turned to the ground.

"Yes, love." He said calmly, rather enjoying her current state. Like a cat in heat, he noted.

"I...hah...need…" She exhaled loudly and touched a hand to her heaving chest. He grinned maniacally, his eyes twinkling with excitement. Leaving his spot on the ground in a swift motion, he stood and closed the distance between them.

"Need… _what."_ He growled huskily. The want in his voice made her shudder, and he tilted her chin up so she was forced to look directly at him. Her eyes darted about, but he held her chin immobile mere inches from his face.

"…I...." she breathed. His eyes narrowed, and his hand dropped from her chin and tangled into her hair instead. She gasped as he roughly yanked her head back, and laid a fiery kiss to her neck. He felt her pulse pounding against his lips, making him smirk. He bit down on the soft flesh, and she rewarded him with a whimper. He felt her hands at his sides, pulling his hips closer to hers, where she ground into him hungrily. He snarled, and lifted her lithe form from the ground with ease.

Her back hit his bedroll with a soft thud, and before she could say anything he was upon her. His musky scent of forest and leather hit her like a wave in such close proximity.

She writhed underneath him as his body hovered over hers, tormenting her with promise. She wanted to rip that smirk off his face as he pinned her clawing arms above her head and suckled eagerly at her neck. And, even though it was killing her inside, he was giving her exactly what she needed.

She let forth a loud groan when he parted her legs and pushed a knee against her clothed sex, making him chuckle darkly against her neck. She felt his breath at her ear now, and she shuddered as his tongue trailed along the shell. His voice was deeper now, husky.

"What do you need, love?" he purred, loving how her arms struggled in his pinning grasp, and how her body arched upwards into a touch he would not give.

"Please, you know what…you know what I…-Ah!"

Her cry of desperation turned to a groan as his knee pressed harder against her sex.

"_Tell me_ what you need." He hissed, allowing one of his hands to drift lazily down her side, playing with the waistband of her thin pants.

Her whole body was screaming, the fire was so hot she felt she was going to explode.

TAKE ME!" she shrieked, thrashing her head back and forth. His hands moved to keep her head still as his lips came crashing down on hers, and finally she could feel his weight pressing deliciously against her overheated body. She groaned into his mouth as his tongue seized hers in a fluid dance of dominance.

He broke their kiss and continued a fiery trail down her jawline and neck, taking in her soft mewls of pleasure. Her hands clawed clumsily at his leathers, unhooking belts and buckles as his lips traced the soft dip of her collarbone. The unbuckled garment was promptly shrugged off and thrown into a pile in the corner. Her own robes were added shortly thereafter, leaving her in only her smallclothes.

He admired her smooth, porcelain skin as his hands roamed over the swell of her breasts, his tongue sliding under the offensive material covering them. Her hands tangled into his hair and pulled softly at his braids, freeing his flaxen locks. He tactically placed his lips a hairs breadth away from a hardened peak, which strained against the fabric futilely.

She whimpered as she watched him. "Bite." She rasped, and clawed the fabric up towards her neck and then over her head. He made a soft sound of approval, and did as he was told. His teeth nipped down on the bud, causing her to gasp.

"Zevran…" she said in a sultry voice, which sent a spark of fire directly to his loins. His hand massaged her right breast as he licked and suckled on her left, her breathy moans washing over him and making his pants tighten all the more painfully.

When he stopped his attentions in order to remove his trousers, she clawed desperately at the fabric, much to his amusement.

"Patience, my little minx." He cooed, and that fabric (along with his undergarment) joined the others in a heap. Her eyes roamed over his manhood, taking in every inch of sun-kissed skin.

"You see what you do to me, hm?" he purred as he crawled atop her once more. He slipped the last remaining piece of cloth down over her thighs, and she obliged him by lifting her arse up off the floor.

He fingered her slit, teasing that bundle of nerves that would make her scream for him. "So wet…" he murmured against her ear, his breath tickling and hot against her skin. She moaned and arched herself upwards as he penetrated her with two fingers, moving slowly, tantalizingly. Her head lolled backwards as she bucked her hips against his hand, moving with his agonizing rhythm. She felt empty when his fingers withdrew.

"PLEASE!!" she cried, her nails raking across his shoulder blades. "I need you now…Oh!" she gasped as he lifted her hindquarters up so that her thighs wrapped around the sides of his head, and he smirked at her. Her eyes widened, and then he touched her heat with his tongue. She saw stars and moaned wildly, her nails drawing blood from their death holds in his shoulders. She came hard, and when she went limp he gently lay her back down.

He licked her juices from his lips, and positioned himself at her slick entrance.

"I'm not done with you, ." He hissed into her ear, biting it roughly. "Now you're mine."

Still she throbbed for him, and when he delved into her she cried out. Her slight discomfort was almost instantly drowned out by searing pleasure.

"Maker, yes!" she gasped as he began to move within her.

He snarled in the crook of her neck, and his lips moved to ghost over the shell of her ear.

"Does the _Maker_ make you ache and burn where we are joined?" he queried angrily, increasing his momentum. Sweat laced both of their bodies, and surely half the camp had been awakened at the level of noise emanating from his tent.

As he pounded into her now she could only moan in ecstasy and at the same time hold back tears of guilt.

"Is it the _Maker_ that makes you gasp my name with ragged breaths?"

She shook her head as he now mercilessly fucked her, grunting and listening to the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. He growled and lifted her thighs to wrap around him, allowing him to delve into her at a deeper angle.

"Is it the Maker that makes you scream?!" he demanded, his grip on her sides harsh and bruising.

"ZEVRAN!" she screamed as she climaxed again, her nails raking down over his back. He groaned as she tightened and contracted around him, milking him for his orgasm.

Passing the threshold, he grunted as his release washed over him. He emptied himself within her, and then collapsed atop her, exhausted.

Both of their chests heaved, and he managed to pull out of her and remove his crushing weight from her body.

Tears streamed down her face, and Kaena could not bring herself to look at him. She felt a dull ache in her thighs, but she was sated. Her mind seemed to have been cleared of a dense fog, and now that she could see, all she felt was regret.

He said not a word, but pulled her body to him. The tent stunk of sweat and sex, which was not as appealing as it had been moments before. She rested her cheek in the crook of his neck, and his fingers languidly stroked her hair. This made her want to cry even more. He was treating her…like a _lover._

"I wanted to pretend you were him." She said, wanting her voice not to sound so unstable, but it did.

The arm that was around her waist tightened momentarily. Other than this, he made no attempt to respond or retaliate.

Her will cracked, and she let the tears fall over her high elven cheekbones and onto his bare chest. He could hear her sniveling, but could not find words that sounded correct or soothing in his mind. So he did what he could; he held her.

"I hate you…" she choked out amidst a sob. Her fingers dug into his chest and he held her tighter, his eyes closing as he sighed deeply.

"I know."

_~Fin_


End file.
